


Framano Drabbles

by sayaleigh



Series: Drabble sets [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Framano, M/M, Smoking, SpaCan, date swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-14 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3419807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayaleigh/pseuds/sayaleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my Framano oneshots from tumblr. Some aren't exactly drabbles, but I do try to keep them short. Includes date swaps, watching the sunrise, and that kind of sappy thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of these were written on my phone as they popped into my head, so they probably don't have much context. I personally love insecure, needy Romano with France trying to reassure him that he's perfect as he is, so there will probably be a lot of that? I'm always up for requests too, preferably on tumblr.

Lovino sat on the edge of the bed, a cigarette dangling from his fingers. His body was completely exposed, light and shadow dancing across his flawed olive skin. Behind him, the blond Frenchman lay on his back, his blue eyes tracing the Italian’s scars and his lower half covered by the rumpled blankets.  
”You know, I never thought I would see an Italian in my bed,” Francis commented suddenly, a smile evident in his tone.  
Lovino glanced over is shoulder, his expression far from the amusement of the other man’s. “I’m sure if you had fantasized about it, you would have chosen the other, no?” he replied finally, his tone scathing in a way that suggested the disgust was directed at himself.  
”Of course not,” Francis answered softly, finally sitting up, “In the beginning, it was equal…but eventually I realized that you needed me. And what I want, more than anything else, is to be needed.”  
Lovino scoffed, but he turned away so Francis wouldn’t see the surprise in his eyes.  
”I don’t need you,” he retorted defensively, taking another drag.  
”Oh, but you do, mon petit Italien,” the blond replied softly, wrapping his arms around his lover from behind, his lips brushing lightly over his shoulder, “You do, Lovino…You hate yourself, and I love you…”


	2. Take It From the Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Francis uses the affection between his and Lovino's cats as an opening to express his own interest in the Italian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucio=neko!Romano  
> Luz=neko!Spain

 Lovino frowned as he watched the fluffy white cat approach his own, wondering how Lucio would react. He recognized the newcomer; he belonged to his annoying French neighbor. If he was here, the blond couldn’t be far behind.  
To his surprise, Lucio began grooming the white furball when he was close enough. He didn’t even act like that with Luz, who he saw much more often.  
”Ah, I thought they might like each other,” a familiar, strongly accented voice suddenly spoke from behind Lovino. The Italian definitely did not jump at that.  
”What the hell are you talking about?” he asked, turning and raising a brow at the smiling blond.  
Francis shrugged, that small smile playing across his lips. “I think they reflect our feelings,” he said softly, his voice taking on that mellow tone that he rarely used with others, the one that made Lovino blush and go a little weak at the knees.  
Lovino snorted, crossing his arms and turning away so Francis couldn’t see his blush. “Yeah, right,” he retorted dismissively, “There’s no way in hell I’d be so…cuddly. Not with you.”  
Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Frenchman’s face fall. Inexplicably, guilt fell like a heavy stone in the pit of his stomach. God, since when had he gotten so soft?  
”Lovino…” Francis murmured softly, stepping closer and wrapping his arms tentatively around him. When the Italian stiffened but didn’t pull away, he rested his head lightly on his shoulder. “Please. I just want a chance with you…”  
Lovino hesitated, glancing over at the soft blond hair that fell over his shoulder. He tried to relax a bit, glancing away again. Finally, he mumbled, “It’s not going to be easy…”  
Francis looked up at that, his blue eyes wide with shock and shining with hope. “Does that mean…?”  
He didn’t finish the question, a wide grin spreading over his face. Lovino blushed heavily, but before he could turn away again, Francis’ fingers were resting lightly on his jaw and turning his face towards him. Just before their lips brushed, Lovino panicked and pushed him away.  
”T-take it slow, bastard!” he squeaked, feeling his cheeks burn. Francis chuckled lowly in his ear and pressed his lips to Lovino’s cheek instead. His stubble brushed lightly against his jaw, a more pleasant sensation than he would have expected.  
”I can wait for you to want me…” he assured the Italian softly, his voice warm and happy.


	3. Switching Dates (pt. 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insp. by requests from kazoo-goddess and taffyart
> 
> This was supposed to be just a quick little thing, but then it turned into a 3-part thing.

Lovino’s eyes narrowed as he spotted Francis, but he wasn’t quite willing to admit to himself yet that Antonio had set him up. He looked around for the Spaniard, but he was nowhere to be found, and there was no way Lovino could escape now that Francis had spotted him. The blond waved energetically, his blue eyes sparkling as he caught sight of the Italian. Lovino hesitated for a moment, but he was already here, so he might as well see what the Frenchman wanted.   
”What the hell are you doing here, bastard?” he asked bluntly, planting both hands on his hips as he finally stopped in front of his…honestly, he wasn’t sure what to call their relationship. They weren’t rivals or enemies, and despite how he acted, he didn’t even really hate Francis.  
”You haven’t caught on yet?” Francis asked, only half-teasingly, as he reached out and took Romano’s hand. The Italian gaped for a moment, surprised by his forwardness. The idiotic Frenchman knew he didn’t like to be touched by most people, right? He jerked his hand back, his cheeks flaring with color. Honestly, he wasn’t sure if it was from anger or embarrassment.   
”Our dear Antonio may have set you up, mon cher,” the blond explained, a soft smile on his lips, “Ah, but I suppose it’s my fault. I wanted so barely to go on a date with you…”  
It took Lovino a moment to process that. France, the country of love, didn’t really want to spend time with the grumpy southern half of Italy, did he?   
Francis smiled knowingly, but he didn’t comment on the brunet’s subtle distress. Instead, he decided to take a chance on continuing with his original plan. He gestured for Lovino to follow him, not wanting to make him uncomfortable by trying to hold hands again.   
”We still have reservations, mon petit Romano. You like free food, don’t you??”   
Lovino scowled, but trailed along a few steps behind him. “Don’t fucking say it like that…” he grumbled, glancing away moodily, “It makes it sound…J-just don’t, okay?” Francis frowned slightly in confusion, not sure why such a simple comment seemed to set Lovino on edge. Even Switzerland wasn’t bothered by a comment like that. Instead, he simply nodded and sqmiled at the Italian. “Of course.”   
Lovino slowly began to relax as they walked. As long as Francis wasn’t speaking to him, he figured it wasn’t so bad. He’d hardly spent two minute’s in the blond’s presence in years, but outside of meetings, of course, but surprisingly, he found himself curious as to what was on the blond’s mind.   
”You really wanted to go on a date with me?” he asked shyly, looking away stubbornly as Francis turned to him, his expression surprised.   
”Of course,” he replied softly, a small smile spreading over his face.  
Lovino blushed and hesitated a moment, then stepped forward and slipped his hand into the other man’s larger hand.   
”Then…I’m going to make sure it’s a good date…” he mumbled shyly, his expression determined.   
Francis smiled brightly. It was a start, and maybe by the end of the night, he’d even get to kiss the moody brunet.


	4. Switching Dates (pt. 2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the SpaCan half. Not really much Framano, but I figured I'd include it so no one has to look around to read the rest.

”Hey!” a cheerful voice greeted from behind Matthew, making him spin around. He looked around for a moment; surely the man coupldn’t be talking to him, right? But he was looking right at the Canadian, and there didn’t seem to be anyone else around who spared him so much as a passing glance.   
”Um, hi?” he replied finally, turning his attention to the brunet. He recognized him as his father figure’s friend, the personification of Spain, but he’d been expecting to meet Francis today. His eyes widened as he jumped to the worst possible conclusion, and he took a step forward to look earnestly into the Spaniard’s face.   
”Is Francis alright?” he asked, a little breathless with worry, “Did he send you to tell me something happened to him?”   
Antonio blinked in surprise at the reaction, but burst out laughing after a minute. “Wow, you’re a lot different than Lovi….Francis must have raised you well,” he commented, reaching out to ruffle Matthew’s hair.   
The Canadian blinked in surprise at that, but it was strangely effective at calming him down. Antonio didn’t seem too worried, so that meant the Frenchman was okay, right?   
”W-wait, then why are you here?” he asked curiously, peering at the brunet with interest. He’d never noticed before—not that he had a lot of opportunities to do so—but he was a bit taller than the Spaniard.   
”Actually, Francis was giving me a hand with something,” he explained cheerfully, completely unaware of the observations Matthew was going through, “See, he wanted to go on a date with Lovi, and I wanted to go on a date with you! So we did a…ah, what do you call it? A ‘bait and switch?’”   
Matthew wasn’t sure whether to blush or laugh, though in the end, Antonio’s bright, hopeful gaze just made him smile and melt. He took Antonio’s hand, which he hadn’t realized had been offered until just that moment.   
”I’m sure Romano’s enjoying that,” he teased finally. His voice was soft, as usual, but Antonio seemed to catch every word, and another bright smile spread quickly across his face.   
”Si, I’m sure he is,” Antonio laughed, though his tone suggested he didn’t believe it for a second, “So, what kind of food do you like? I can’t wait to learn more about you!”   
By that point, Matthew was definitely blushing, but more than that, he was looking forward to this break from his normal routines. His own lavender eyes shining with excitement, he began pointing out a few places he liked, he and the Spaniard alternately dragging each other around.


	5. Unspoken Apology

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovino’s kind of a dick in this, but it’s sort of supposed to be the beginning of them getting along.

The bed Lovino found himself in was warm, soft, and exuded some sort of soft, floral scent. It was also unfamiliar.

He sat up slowly and looked around, wondering where he was. He'd been in more than a few bedrooms in his time, but never this one. He slid slowly from the sheets, realizing his was only in his boxers and his clothes from the night before were scattered next to the bed. There wasn't anything unusual about that, except that he couldn't remember undressing. Blushing furiously, he pulled everything back on before venturing out of the room.

He'd never been in this house before, but he heart sank as he began to recognize a few of the items. There was a painting on one wall that he remembered giving to France as a gift when Paris and Rome had become sister cities. A soft blanket that the same blond sometimes brought to meetings when he was feeling under the weather was draped over the couch. Even the smells drifting from the kitchen were distinctly French.

His heart sinking, Lovino followed his nose to see the blond standing at the stove, his back to the doorway. Cool, wintery light drifted through the window, catching on the steam rising from whatever the Frenchman was doing.

"Everyone knows you want an Italian in your bed, but the lengths you resorted to surprise even me," Lovino finally spoke, his voice scornful. Francis jumped and spun to face him, hurt crossing his expression for a moment.

"I think you have the wrong idea, mon ami," Francis replied evenly a smile quickly replacing the momentarily weak expression, "You got drunk after your brother left, and someone had to take care of you. Since you hadn't made reservations, I took it upon myself to bring you back here."

"To your bed?" Lovino replied scathingly, raising a brow, "Even going so far as to undress me…I'm not sure how you saw that as being helpful."

Francis frowned again, his expression confused this time. "You are mistaken, Romano. I only took off your shoes. If anything else was taken off, you must have done it yourself in your sleep," he replied, but now he was beginning to look a little irked by Lovino's continued hostility, "I put you in my bed because I had already offered the guest room to Alfred and mon petit Mathieu. I spent the night on the couch."

He turned away again, obviously thinking that would be the end of things. It was, for a while—Lovino was too surprised by his last revelation to comment for a moment.

"Why didn't you leave me on the couch?" he asked finally, crossing the room to peer into the blond's face, "I'm…I'm shorter than you, anyway." As much as he hated bringing his height into things, he figured it was a point that had to make sense, right?

Francis looked affronted by the very thought.

"What kind of host would I be then?" he asked.

Again, Lovino paused. Obviously, he'd misjudged the Frenchman. Years of avoiding him had obviously caused him to make more of his perversion than there really was. He dropped his gaze, playing with a hem on his sleeve as he tried to formulate an apology. Before he could get the words out, Francis noticed, and his irritation softened. He reached out and caught Lovino's hand, stopping him from doing any more damage to his shirt.

"I understand," he assured him, "You were upset last night. If you went to bed angry, you might have woken up angry too."

Lovino hesitated, but then simply nodded. There was more to it, of course, but he didn't need to unload his problems on Francis after being so rude to him.

"Thank you," he said instead, "I…guess I should go…"

Francis waved the words away, a smile crossing his lips. "No, you don't have to," he assured him, "Besides, I've cooked too much for one person. It's never any good reheated. Why don't you stay and eat with me?"

Lovino hesitated a moment longer, searching his face for sincerity. He seemed to mean it though, so Lovino relaxed and nodded. He had a feeling it was time to smooth things out between them anyway.

"Si, okay. Should I set the table?"


End file.
